This invention relates generally to slide switch constructions and more particularly, it relates to a PCB mounted 6PDT slide switch formed of a specially-designed cover/actuator sub-assembly and a base assembly which remain in assembly independent of each other.
As is generally well-known in the art, there exists electrical slide switches having a slide member, which is slidably positionable to affect a switching action. These prior art slide switches have been found to be useful in a wide range of electrical switching applications, such as in small tools and appliances. For most applications, there have been encountered installation problems in such slide switches since the terminals therein are normally required to be soldered to lead wires, a printed circuit (PC) board and the like when used in a circuit. Such operations may result in causing contamination which will adversely affect the switching operating characteristics. For instance, the heat applied during the soldering processes can cause oxidation or other contamination of the contact surfaces to occur so as to damage the electrical characteristics of the switch contacts. Further, vapor phase or infrared reflow produced during the soldering processes can result in forming deposits on the contact surfaces, thereby impairing the performance of the switch.
Accordingly, there has been provided heretofore in the prior art slide switch constructions which are formed of a top assembly and a base assembly which remain in assembly independent of each other. There are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,839 and 4,139,746 switches which are generally illustrative of the type of electrical slide switches which include a base assembly defining terminal contacts and a top assembly including a slider and a bridging contactor. In particular, the top and bottom assemblies are shipped as separate items so that the user can attach the independent base assembly to a pc board or the like with the necessary soldering operation being carried out. Then, solvent or other cleaning mechanisms can be carried out so as to remove any contamination from contact surfaces. Finally, the top assembly is thereafter snapped into place with the base assembly so that the respective contact surfaces being now free of contamination will be readily operable. These types of prior art slide switches described in the '839 and '746 patents are referred to as so-called double pole-double throw construction.
However, over the years there has arisen a need for such types of electrical slide switches which are capable of switching an increased number of circuits than the "double pole" prior art, but yet still maintaining the advantages of being installed with contacts thereof being free of contamination. The present invention provides a PCB mounted 6PDT slide switch which includes a base member, a slide actuator member, movable contact shoes, a separate spacer bar member, and a cover member. The slide actuator member includes a fixed spacer bar element which is used to separate a first set of contact shoes from a second set of contact shoes. The separate spacer bar member is used to separate a third set of contact shoes from the second set of contact shoes.